Elle contre Lui
by Alcyone8
Summary: Princeton : d'apparence irréprochable, Bella fille richissime du sénateur Swan, complote, triche et manipule. Elle est tout l'opposé de son ennemi de toujours, Edward Masen, élève studieux, effacé et très peu sûr de lui. AH
1. Chapter 1

**Note :**

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Voilà une fic qui trottait dans ma tête depuis pas mal de semaines maintenant, et je me suis décidée à la mettre sur papier ou plus exactement sur ordi. _

_Je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça ferait d'avoir une Bella superficielle et prête à tout pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. J'ai fait en quelques sortes un échange de personnalité entre ce qu'on a plus ou moins l'habitude de voir en Edward et elle et ça a donné... Ceci. Je fais juste un essai parce que je ne sais pas du tout comment cette fic va être accueillie et je ferai en fonction de ça. _

_J'ai déjà écrit quelques chapitres - je suis dans l'écriture du sixième - et j'ai absolument tout en tête, du prologue, à la fin en passant par toutes les péripéties. _

_Après, ça parle de quoi ? J'ai placé mon intrigue à Princeton - pour les fans, là où a étudié Gregory House ;) - Bella est fille du gouverneur du New Jersey, elle a toujours eu tout ce qu'elle voulait dans sa vie et entend à ce que celle-ci reste parfaite du début à la fin, même s'il faut qu'elle triche ou soudoie - c'est même sa spécialité -. Edward est fils de pasteur, il a toujours travaillé très dur pour arriver là où il en est et ne supporte pas cette fille de riche et c'est réciproque. _

_Je n'en dévoile pas plus pour le moment, vous allez pouvoir vous faire une idée avec ce qui va suivre, je vous souhaite donc une très bonne lecture et... à une prochaine fois ? Qui sait... Bisous !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elle contre Lui<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre Un : Une oie blanche ? Bella's POV<span>  
><strong>

Chanson : _Confidences pour confidences _ _Jean Schultheis

**° o.o.o °**

Agenouillée dans un des couloirs déserts du Nassau Hall, je maintenais fermement les hanches de Jared alors que j'étais en train de l'envoyer au septième ciel avec ma bouche, mes dents et ma langue. Ses mains perdues en haut de mon chignon, je suçais de plus en plus fort son pénis, le faisant gémir avec passion. J'enchainais un dernier aller retour le long de sa verge puissante pour me concentrer sur son gland et son chanfrein, le sentant proche de sa délivrance comme de la mienne. Il froissa la liasse de papier qu'il avait dans sa main, les doigts de son autre main fermement appuyés sur mon crâne, dans un ultime soubresaut, éjaculant en deux jets dans ma bouche et laissa retomber sa tête contre le mur blanc, haletant.

J'avalai rapidement sa semence en essayant de ne pas grimacer, me détachai de lui et me remis sur mes pieds, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, plutôt fière de moi.

En me sacrifiant un peu, une fois de plus, j'avais eu ce que je voulais...

J'observai quelques secondes ses yeux clos, sa bouche entrouverte, rouge à force d'avoir pincé ses lèvres. Il était presque beau. Grand, mate, les cheveux coupés courts, les yeux sombres, en amende, il aurait pu être mon type, si seulement il avait connu une salle de sport et le mot " musculation ". Son t-shirt blanc faisait encore plus ressortir le fait qu'il aurait pu être digne d'intérêt à mes yeux ; son manque de muscles était manifeste... C'était pour cette raison que je ne l'avais jamais accepté dans mon cercle d'intimes. Pas assez impressionnant. Pas assez digne d'intérêt.

Je défis mes cheveux et m'appliquai à refaire mon chignon de façon parfaite, lorsqu'il revint enfin sur Terre et ouvrit ses yeux.

Il me regarda intensément durant de longues secondes, ses yeux errant jusqu'au décolleté que dévoilait les trois boutons défaits de la chemise blanche qui me collait comme une seconde peau.

Ses doigts se tendirent jusqu'à mon cou que je repoussai avant qu'ils ne me touchent, un sourire de plus en plus amusé aux lèvres.

Il fronça les sourcils et plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans les miens, les sourcils légèrement froncés avant qu'un éclat rieur traverse fugacement ses prunelles sombres.

" Je parie que tu portes le P de Princeton à ton cou. C'est l'hypothèse que je me suis toujours faite. " Fit-il d'une voix encore enrouée par le plaisir.

Je lui lançai un regard énigmatique, assez surprise qu'il me parle de mon bijou, comme si je ne venais pas de lui faire une fellation dans un couloir désert et l'université de Princeton et comme si on était en train de parler chiffons. D'un côté, je le trouvais intéressant. D'un autre, trop quelconque. Je finis tout de même par soulever la chaîne en argent que je portai pour la dégager de mon décolleté. Avec ce qu'il allait me donner, je pouvais lui accorder ce petit privilège.

" Bien joué, Sherlock. " Répliquai-je en lui montrant rapidement le P finement ouvragé qui y était accroché.

Je le remis dans la vallée de mes seins remontés par mon push-up, et surpris une nouvelle fois son regard sur ma poitrine. Un regard teinté d'envie. Un regard trop prévisible.

" Même pas en rêve, Jared. Sois déjà heureux que j'ai accepté le sexe oral dans un couloir désert de Nassau Hall. Imagine si on nous avait surpris... " Souris-je, même si je savais que c'était quasiment impossible ; je m'arrangeai toujours pour traiter mes affaires sans être dérangée.

Un étrange son sortit de sa gorge et ses yeux balayèrent doucement ma jupe crayon noir et mes jambes laiteuses qu'elle découvrait avant de se détourner.

Puis, avec ce qui ressemblait à un soupir de regret, il me tendit sans un mot la liasse de papiers légèrement froissée qu'il avait dans sa main droite et referma ensuite son jean. Comme s'il se résignait à accepter le peu que je lui offrais.

Je la pris rapidement et me mis à compulser les documents avec attention.

" J'imagine que tout est là... "

Il me lança un regard vexé.

" Bien sûr ! Je suis le secrétaire du doyen, j'ai donc accès à tous ses documents confidentiels.

_ Ce que j'aime dans cette fac, c'est que les sujets des partiels sont toujours faits pendant les vacances d'été. Et ce que j'aime par dessus tout, c'est que j'arrive toujours à trouver un moyen pour les avoir. " Fis-je avec un petit rictus.

Et ce, depuis toujours. Quand je voulais quelque chose, je l'avais. Peu importe le moyen pour y parvenir. S'il fallait que je me mette à genoux quelques minutes, je le faisais sans me poser de question.

Il eut un rire sans joie mais me regarda quand même avec une pointe d'admiration.

" Et dire qu'on te prend pour une bosseuse qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche... Dit-il.

_ Je suis un ange réincarné.

_ L'ange de la luxure...

_ C'est ce que disent certains, en effet. "

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre et pris mon sac posé à ses pieds. J'allais être en retard. Et le jour de la pré rentrée, ça le faisait vraiment pas.

" Ce fut un plaisir. Fis-je en mettant dans ma bouche un chewing gum à la fraise.

_ Si tu as besoin d'autres renseignements...

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. " Le coupai-je.

Il parut déçu mais n'en dit rien. Il se détacha du mur et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

" Tous les ans, je risque ma place pour toi. Marmonna-t-il.

_ Et tous les ans je t'en remercie... Ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas ma langue...

_ J'aimerais bien la connaître d'une autre façon.

_ Impossible. Je ne sortirai jamais avec toi et je te l'ai dit des milliers de fois. Il te faudra te contenter de nos petites entrevues avant la pré-rentrée. Sur ce... "

Je me hissai légèrement sur la pointe des pieds malgré les 10 cm de talons que je portais et effleurai sa joue rasée de près de mes lèvres.

" Encore merci. " Soufflai-je avant de m'éloigner rapidement.

Je regardai une nouvelle fois ma montre et marmonnai en accélérant le pas.

Il me restait à peine un quart d'heure pour passer aux toilettes, me laver les dents et parfaire mon maquillage avant de me présenter à l'amphi James Madison. Il allait falloir que je joue serré. Je sortis du Nassau Hall et traversai les pelouses impeccablement tondues de Princeton, ne faisant pas attention aux regards brûlants que me lançaient la plus part des étudiants, et m'engouffrai dans un bâtiment annexe. Je montai rapidement les escaliers, bousculant impatiemment quelques filles à la lenteur d'escargot, et me précipitai dans les toilettes au milieu du couloir, regardant une nouvelle fois ma montre : 11 minutes.

Je pliai soigneusement les papiers que Jared m'avait donnés et les plaçai dans mon agenda relié de cuir noir que mon père m'avait offert quelques jours plus tôt pour ma rentrée en Master 1 d'Histoire, puis sortis ma trousse de maquillage. Après avoir jeté mon chewing gum, je me brossai énergiquement les dents, remis avec application du eye-liner, une couche de fard à paupière écru légèrement irisé et une petite touche de rouge à lèvre rouge pour avoir une bouche à croquer. Satisfaite, je vérifiai malgré tout mon chignon quand mon iPhone sonna dans mon sac. 8 minutes...

Je marmonnai et le sortis rapidement et souris en voyant la photo de mon père sur l'écran alors que je rejoignais le couloir et les escaliers.

" Bonjour Papa. Fis-je avec enthousiasme.

_ _Bonjour ma chérie. Je ne te dérange pas ?_

_ J'ai encore 6 minutes.

__Toujours ton exactitude..._

_ C'est ça quand tu es la fille d'un homme politique. "

Il rit alors que je longeai rapidement le couloir encombré du rez de chaussée.

" _C'était pour te dire que je t'avais fait un petit virement pour les services que tu m'as rendus cet été. Tu vas sans doute recevoir un sms de la banque._

_ Tout le plaisir a été pour moi. Souris-je en songeant au nombre de zéros qui allait être à ma disposition.

_ _J'espère que tu rentreras avant Thanksgiving._

_ On verra ça.

_ _J'ai renouvelé le contrat de ta femme de ménage pour que tu n'aies pas à t'occuper de ces futilités et que tu te concentres sur tes études. N'oublies pas que les médias te surveillent..._

_ Je sais, Papa.

_ _Tu penses être réélue Présidente de ta confrérie ?_

_ Oui, sans aucun problème. J'ai déjà fait le planning de notre premier semestre.

_ _Parfait. _"

J'arrivai un peu essoufflée devant les portes de l'amphithéâtre où une foule compact d'étudiants en quatrième année se bousculait. Je cherchai rapidement Jessica, Lauren et Rosalie des yeux et repérai la longue chevelure blonde et impeccablement ondulée de cette dernière un peu plus loin.

" Je vais devoir te laisser... Fis-je à mon père.

_ _Quatre minutes ?_

_ Trois.

_ _Tu me rappelles dans la semaine._

_ Vendredi soir, 20 h. Je vais le noter dans mon agenda.

_ _Tu es une vraie business woman._

_ J'aime que tout soit parfait.

_ _Comme toi. Je t'embrasse. J'ai mon chef de campagne sur une autre ligne, c'est important. A Vendredi._

_ A Vendredi.

_ _Oh et Bella !_

_ Oui, Papa ?

_ _Ne dépenses pas trop. _"

Je souris et raccrochai sans répondre. Jessica, qui m'avait vue la première, me fit un grand signe de la main, avec un sourire éblouissant. Arrivée à leur hauteur, je les embrassai toutes les trois et regardai pour la énième fois ma montre.

" Il faut qu'on rentre. Leur dis-je.

_ Toujours ton exactitude. Tu sais très bien que Montgomery est toujours en retard. Râla Rosalie.

_ Peu importe. J'aime l'idée qu'il me voit la première installée. Ça fait toujours bonne impression. "

Sans un mot de plus, je me faufilai entre les étudiants, saluant ceux que je connaissais d'un sourire ou d'un hochement de tête.

" Bien ta jupe. Elle moule parfaitement tes fesses. Me fit Rose alors que nous descendions les marches de l'escalier de l'amphithéâtre désert.

_ C'est pour ça que je l'ai choisie. " Souris-je par dessus mon épaule.

Nous nous installâmes au premier rang et je sortis un bloc notes et mon agenda alors que Jessica et Lauren faisaient le tour par l'autre côté de telle sorte que je sois assise au milieu d'elles, comme toujours.

" Tu es passée voir Jared ? " Me demanda Rose, l'air de rien.

Un rictus déforma mes lèvres et je lui lançai un regard éloquent qu'elle me rendit en secouant doucement ses boucles.

" Tu es incorrigible. Me souffla-t-elle.

_ Non. J'utilise juste la faiblesse des hommes. "

Je sortis une petite bouteille d'eau de mon sac et me mis discrètement une touche de Nina Ricci.

" Comment va Alec ? Lui demandai-je après quelques secondes de silence en griffonnant sur mon agenda d'appeler mon père Vendredi à 20 h.

_ Parfaitement bien. Répondit-elle avec un sourire attendri.

_ Ça va faire bientôt un an dans quelques jours.

_ Deux. Et tu le sais très bien ! Le 4 Octobre.

_ Déjà ? Ça passe vite. Fis-je sans prêter attention à sa dernière réplique.

_ C'est surtout que tu ne l'as jamais apprécié. A croire que tu lui en veux de ne t'avoir jamais accordé la moindre attention. "

Un sourire froid étira mes lèvres alors qu'elle soutenait mon regard sans ciller. C'était peut-être pour cette raison que cette fille s'approchait plus ou moins de la notion de meilleure amie pour moi. Elle ne baissait jamais les yeux. Tentait même de me tenir tête.

" Il m'en aurait accordé, je lui aurais arraché les yeux et les testicules. Qu'un homme qui sort avec n'importe quelle fille la trompe avec moi, à la limite, je n'en ai pas grand chose à faire. Mais que cet homme sorte avec toi et ait des vues sur moi... Non. Je suis peut-être une garce sans cœur, mais j'ai mes principes. Et le premier d'entre eux dit : jamais ce que Rosalie Hale a ou va convoiter. "

Elle me lança un regard indéchiffrable qui me mit mal à l'aise sur l'instant alors je préférai détourner mon regard.

Je ne lui avait jamais dit que je tenais vraiment à elle. Et à vrai dire, je ne m'étais jamais interrogée sur la question. Mais les mots que je venais de prononcer étaient sortis de ma bouche naturellement, sans que je n'y réfléchisse. Je devais bien me rendre à l'évidence que cette fille, que j'avais rencontré quatre ans plus tôt, à mon entrée à Princeton, faisait partie intégrante de ma vie. Même si nous étions proches l'une de l'autre sans vraiment l'être. Et même si je ne m'étais jamais véritablement confiée à elle. Mais avec qui l'avais-je jamais fait ?

" Merci, Bella. " Souffla-t-elle, utilisant le surnom que très peu avaient le privilège de prononcer.

Je sentais que sa voix était étrangement étouffée, comme si elle avait eu un trop plein d'émotions d'un coup et je cherchais frénétiquement dans ma tête un sujet de conversation valable de faire oublier celui-là. Je voulais qu'elle pense que ce n'était qu'un insignifiant petit détail. Pas une sorte de découverte de mon être.

" Des nouvelles dans la colonne des potins ? " Demandai-je soudain.

Jessica, qui était assise à côté de moi, se tourna vers nous, les yeux brillant d'avidité.

" C'est ce que j'étais en train de raconter à Lauren ! " Fit-elle, toute excitée.

Je lui lançai un regard noir qui la coupa dans son enthousiasme.

J'avais toujours eu horreur de ne pas être la première au courant d'un évènement ou d'une rumeur quelle qu'elle fut.

Je n'étais pas la reine des abeilles pour rien. J'avais travaillé dur pour me bâtir une réputation solide et crédible depuis le collège jusqu'ici. J'étais celle à qui on ne pouvait rien refuser. Celle qui trouvait les failles de chacun et chacune. Celle qui savait tout. Celle qui contrôlait tout. J'avais énormément de pouvoir, je le savais et j'aimais ça. Alors qu'on me mette la deuxième au courant de quelque chose susceptible de m'intéresser ou de me servir pour faire pression sur quelqu'un, non. Je ne le tolèrerai pas. Surtout que j'avais accepté Jessica dans mon cercle parce que je savais de source sûre qu'elle était du genre fouineuse et oreille traînante et qu'elle me servait principalement d'informatrice.

Elle me lança un regard suppliant et déglutit avec difficulté, attendant sans doute mon courroux. Qui ne vint pas.

" Qui ? La questionnai-je.

_ Masen. " Répliqua-t-elle rapidement.

Comme à chaque fois que j'entendais ce nom depuis maintenant plus de dix ans, les muscles de mes épaules se contractèrent et je sentis mes mains se fermer involontairement sur elles-même.

Edward Masen.

Un arriviste qui n'avait rien à faire dans notre monde.

Fils d'un des pasteurs les plus renommés du New Jersey et d'une secrétaire en chef d'après ce que j'avais pu lire dans son dossier scolaire au lycée, il avait toujours été le petit parasite qui faisait que ma vie n'était pas aussi parfaite que je l'aurais souhaité. Toujours habillé de façon misérable, des cheveux à la couleur indéfinissable emmêlés, il avait réussi à intégrer le prestigieux établissement de Sainte Prudence où j'avais passé mon collège et mon lycée, puis, à ma grande consternation, l'université de Princeton grâce à des notes - et ça me tuait de le dire... - correctes.

Il était le genre d'homme que je ne supportais pas. Sûr de ses " valeurs " et de son intelligence, il m'avait toujours regardé de haut, alors que j'étais la fille de Charlie Swan, gouverneur du New Jersey et sans doute futur président des États-Unis. Par conséquent, beaucoup plus importante que lui.

En trois mots : je le haïssais.

" Il est mort ? Demandai-je avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

_ Non.

_ Il a changé d'université ? " Enchaîna Rose comme si on participait à une émission de culture générale où il fallait trouver la première la bonne réponse.

Je savais - par Jared - qu'il n'avait pas pu redoubler et qu'il avait même eu son année avec les félicitations du jury et un B+ de moyenne générale. Autrement dit, qu'il avait passé sa vie enfermé dans sa chambre minable d'étudiants à potasser consciencieusement tous les livres d'Histoire inimaginables, qu'on trouvait à la bibliothèque Firestone, et que grâce à cela, il me tâlonnait.

" Je l'ai vu mangé avec... Montgomery à midi. Et il avait... un dossier que le prof lisait en parallèle.

_ Comment ça un dossier ? Demanda Rose.

_ C'est évident, non ? Il veut Montgomery comme chez de projet, l'enfoiré. " Sifflai-je.

Je savais qu'il était capable des pires coups à mon encontre parce que je savais que notre haine l'un pour l'autre était réciproque. Il avait toujours été dans ma ligne de mir, comme j'avais toujours été dans la sienne. Il avait toujours voulu les meilleures choses et s'évertuait à les acquérir honnêtement alors que moi... J'utilisais mes relations et j'étais sûre par conséquent du succès.

S'il avait présenté un dossier, c'était parce qu'il avait dû s'avancer pendant les vacances et avait déjà l'esquisse de son mémoire alors que je ne comptais pas m'y mettre avant le mois prochain. Il allait falloir que je trouve une parade et vite, sinon Montgomery allait m'échapper et de ça, il en était hors de question.

Il allait falloir que je l'étudie en profondeur. Que je trouve son point faible.

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'avais jamais vu ce type avec une fille, à part Angela Weber, sa " meilleure amie " qui le suivait partout comme un toutou avec des yeux énamourés depuis la quatrième mais dont il n'avait jamais semblé se rendre compte.

J'avais toujours veillé à ce qu'il reste célibataire et... puceau, rien que pour le plaisir de le voir rater à moitié sa vie alors que la mienne était une suite de perfections.

Et si je trouvais une fille parmi mes nouvelles recrues pour le faire tomber ? Tous les ans, elles étaient toutes prêtes à faire n'importe quoi pour me faire plaisir et se faire bien voir de moi. Peut-être que j'en trouverai une parmi elles susceptible de me rendre ce petit service.

" On a reçu les dossiers des nouvelles recrues du Gossip ? Demandai-je à Rose, en pleine réflexion.

_ Oui. 17 en tout.

_ Apporte-les moi ce soir, je vais y jeter un coup d'œil.

_ Entendu. Chez toi ?

_ Au Gossip Club. "

Elle me regarda attentivement.

" Tu as quelque chose en tête ? Me demanda-t-elle.

_ Peut-être. " Souris-je.

Si j'avais la moindre chance de capoter ses plans - parce que je ne doutais pas de la véracité de la rumeur, sinon Jessica n'aurait pas eu l'air aussi excitée - je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde.

" Il est là. " Me souffla Rose en me montrant la porte latérale à notre droite.

Je me tournai dans cette direction et le vis en effet en grande conversation avec le Pr Montgomery qui avait l'air très concentré sur leur conversation et acquiesçait de temps en temps avec un sourire aux lèvres, qui me fit grincer des dents.

A un peu plus de cinquante ans, Owen Montgomery, diplômé d'Histoire de Princeton avec un parcours sans faute et irréprochable et spécialiste d'Histoire contemporaine, était en passe de devenir doyen de l'université et était dans mon collimateur pour être mon futur chef de projet. Et personne au monde ne m'y empêcherait, surtout qu'il choisissait un seul privilégié chaque année. Et ça devait être moi.

Je me redressai sur mon siège à son approche, faisant comme si Masen n'était pas là et lui fis un sourire poli et timide quand ses yeux croisèrent les miens pour descendre un quart de seconde sur ma poitrine. Le choix de cette chemise avait décidément été judicieux aujourd'hui.

" Bonjour, Professeur. Lui dis-je avec toute la candeur dont j'étais capable.

_ Bonjour, Miss Swan. Comment va votre père ?

_ Très bien, merci. Il vous remercie pour votre livre dédicacé que vous lui avez envoyé au mois de Juillet et vous prie d'accepter une invitation à dîner quand cela vous plaira. "

Il se rengorgea un peu, et lissa inconsciemment sa cravate écarlate, visiblement flatté par la proposition que je venais d'inventer.

" Ce sera un plaisir pour moi que de partager sa table. Mais que ce soit lui qui lance une date ; je m'arrangerai pour être libre. Je suppose qu'il doit être très occupé avec les prochaines campagnes.

_ Très bien. Je le lui ferai savoir. "

Il s'inclina d'un mouvement de tête et gagna son pupitre, Masen toujours sur ses talons.

Je notai dans mon agenda d'appeler Alice dans la soirée. J'allais avoir besoin de son aide pour choisir mon plan anti Masen et elle serait peut-être d'une aide précieuse dans ce cas précis.

" 19 h au Gossip Club. On va avoir du boulot. J'en profiterai pour sélectionner mes futures adhérentes et on fera un planning pour la fin de semaine afin que je puisse les rencontrer une à une personnellement. Dis-je à Rose.

_ Je resterai jusqu'à 21 h, après je retrouverai Alec. " Répliqua-t-elle en sortant son portable.

Masen descendit de l'estrade, avec semblait-il, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres et s'installa à l'autre bout de la rangée sur la quelle je me trouvais.

Le Pr Montgomery alluma son micro et comme une seule personne, nous nous levâmes dans l'amphithéâtre pour prononcer cérémonieusement la devise de l'université avant le début du traditionnel discours de bienvenue au quel nous ne pouvons échapper tous les ans.

" _Sous la puissance de Dieu, elle s'épanouit. _"

Je prononçai ces mots avec ferveur, comme chaque année, me plaisant à m'imaginer à la place de ce "elle" qui représentait l'université et me rassis, le dos très droit, visiblement concentrée sur le maître de conférence.

Moi qui m'étais promis de faire en sorte que cette année soit encore plus parfaite que la précédente, je me mis soudain à appréhender l'avenir et ma haine pour Edward Masen s'envenima encore un peu.


	2. Question de fierté

******Note :**

****_Bonjour à toutes._

_Je ne serai pas longue en bla bla parce que je suis affreusement malade mais je suis quand même sortie de mon lit pour vous, histoire que vous ayez un truc à lire cette semaine. Je m'excuse d'avance pour la brièveté du chapitre, les autres seront plus longs, mais là, c'est juste une mise en place des personnages et de l'action. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et prendrai le temps de vous répondre la prochaine fois, s'il vous plaît, ne m'en voulez pas, c'est la faute à la vilaine gastro._

_Pour la chanson de ce chapitre, je l'ai piqué à un duo que j'apprécie,_ **Mushexor**, _j'espère qu'elles ne m'en voudront pas, mais je la trouve assez appropriée ici._

_ Merci encore de me lire, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et à la semaine prochaine, bisous et prenez soin de vous en cette veille de vacances pour ceux qui sont encore en cours et pour les autres... Courage ;)_

**PS : Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient à part ce qu'a créé mon imagination peut-être trop inventive...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Deux : Question de fierté - Edward's POV<strong>

Chanson : _Everything about you ( I hate ) - _Three Days Grace

**°o.o.o°**

Après le traditionnel discours de pré-rentrée, je sortis immédiatement de l'amphi Madison pour me diriger vers la bibliothèque Firestone sans un regard en arrière. De toute façon, je n'avais jamais sympathisé avec qui que ce soit de ma promotion, me contentant d'être dans mon coin au premier rang à prendre d'interminables notes.

J'y étais arrivé.

Après des dizaines de nuits blanches, des centaines d'heures passé à la bibliothèque au milieu de bouquins plus ou moins poussiéreux, de milliers d'heures à rêver de cette concrétisation, j'y étais arrivé.

Un sourire incrédule étira un instant mes lèvres, alors que j'accélérai le pas sous le soleil automnal du New Jersey.

Par moment, je n'y arrivai pas à y croire, me disant sans cesse que ça ne pouvait pas être la vérité, mais un fantasme, une véritable utopie.

J'étais entré au collège - lycée de Sainte Prudence, là où les plus riches New Yorkais inscrivaient leur si précieuse progéniture grâce aux connaissances de mon père, Anthony Masen, qui était, selon ses ouailles, l'un des plus grands pasteurs du pays.

Il m'avait prévenu dès le début. Si je ne travaillais pas suffisamment, je serai relégué dans un autre lycée privé, mais de moindre importance. Et mon ultime étape, même à cette époque-là, avait été Princeton.

Pour certains, l'aboutissement de toute scolarité devait être Harvard ou Yale. Pour moi, ça avait été Princeton. L'université dans la quelle je voulais étudier et plus tard enseigner. Le rêve de toute une vie. Le rêve de _ma _vie.

Je poussai les portes battantes de Firestone et montai les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre jusqu'au deuxième étage. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire quand je pénétrai dans ce silence quasi abbatial. Je me dirigeai vers le comptoir pour emprunter mes livres et souris une nouvelle fois à l'Indien plongé dans un magasine de mécanique, un casque noir posé sur ses oreilles.

" Tu sais que si Carmen te voit, tu vas te faire tuer. " Fis-je, voyant qu'il ne m'avait toujours pas remarqué.

Il sursauta et se redressa sur son siège en un quart de seconde, comme s'il avait été pris en flagrant délit de faute professionnelle, et quelque part, c'était bien le cas.

" Edward, putain ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Ne me refais jamais ça ! Marmonna-t-il en enlevant son casque.

_ Rappelle-moi combien tu es payé pour faire ce boulot ? " Souris-je.

Il grimaça.

" C'est le jour de la pré - rentrée. Y a personne, ici !

_ Et moi ? Je suis quoi ? Un fantôme ?

_ Toi, c'est pas pareil ! Toi, t'es comme les étagères. Tu fais partie du décor tellement tu passes du temps entre ces murs.

_ Je me donne tous les moyens pour réussir.

_ Oui, mais tu n'as pas de vie sociale.

_ J'ai Ben et Angela. Et toi, quand tu viens m'emmerder à 2 heures du mat'.

_ C'est pas de ma faute si je fais souvent des insomnies.

_ Si t'arrêtais d'essayer de faire ami-ami avec l'entourage de Swan... "

Je regrettai presque sur le champ d'avoir prononcé ce nom, aussi bien pour ce qu'il provoquait en moi qu'en lui.

Ses yeux se firent tout d'un coup plus brillants et rêveurs, comme s'il venait de plonger en plein fantasme.

" Je l'ai vue en venant ici. Elle traversait les pelouses. Une vraie reine. Une vraie déesse. Une...

_ Pitié. J'en ai eu suffisamment assez tout à l'heure.

_ Comment tu fais pour ne pas fantasmer sur elle ? C'est une vraie bombe !

_ C'est une garce sans cœur manipulatrice et qui n'aime que sa petite personne. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça en fait un être humain si extraordinaire. "

Mais malgré mes paroles, je sentis mon estomac se tordre en pensant au décolleté plongeant de sa chemise que j'avais eu la faiblesse de regarder quelques nanosecondes.

Une poitrine parfaite et très bien mise en valeur. Magnifique pour des mains d'homme. Du moins, c'était ce que les autres avaient murmuré quand ils l'avaient vue.

Je secouai la tête, dégoûté.

Cette fille ne m'aurait jamais. Même si - et ça me tuait de le dire, même en pensée - elle était incroyablement belle.

Je me rappelai soudain la première fois que je l'avais vue, à Sainte Prudence. Quand elle était entrée accompagnée par son père en personne au début du collège, avec ses cheveux ondulés, son béret beige, sa cape de la même couleur et son uniforme réglementaire. Son sourire timide et candide. Ses joues légèrement rouges. En un seul instant, elle avait conquis tout le monde , des professeurs aux élèves. Même certaines filles du lycée l'avaient regardée avec admiration. Et ce fut à ce moment-là que je sus que je haïrais cette fille toute ma vie.

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi.

Peut-être parce que j'étais certain d'être le seul à voir son véritable visage manipulateur. Peut-être aussi parce que j'avais été le seul qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à ensorceler et que mon corps réagissait parfois trop violemment par pure frustration sexuelle.

A presque 23 ans, j'étais toujours puceau, et je n'avais pas honte de le dire.

L'amour était secondaire, une futilité. Un danger pour mon avenir. Si je tombais amoureux, j'étais certain de perdre pied dans mes études et il ne fallait surtout pas que ça m'arrive. Pas maintenant. Pas si près du but. Même si j'étais sorti une ou deux fois avec une fille.

Quand je voyais Ben avec Angela qui était amoureux d'elle depuis des temps immémoriaux et qui ne le regardait même pas, quand je voyais sa souffrance quand elle s'adressait à quelqu'un d'autre, je me disais qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que je tombe dans ce piège-là.

Alors je gardais toujours Swan en tête, comme une alarme rouge et stridente.

" Ce n'est pas la peine que je parle, tu ne m'écoutes même pas. Marmonna alors Jacob.

_ Pardon ?

_ Je te disais d'aller chercher tes bouquins pour que je les enregistre et je te demandais si, par le plus grand des hasards, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on sorte Vendredi soir.

_ Je...

_ Non, en fait, je ne te le demande pas, je te l'ordonne. Tu as déjà commencé le squelette de ton mémoire, tu dois être le seul élève de Princeton à l'avoir fait alors ne me dis pas que tu dois potasser et que tu ne peux pas aller prendre l'air frais pendant quelques heures, Edward, pitié.

_ ... Il faut que je lise un livre sur les évènements d'avant et d'après guerre dans les années...

_ Masen !

_ Ne m'appelles pas comme ça ! Grinçai-je.

_ Oui, ça, c'est mon petit plaisir personnel. "

Je me figeai, autant que mon cœur et Jacob au son de cette voix. _Sa _voix.

Jake déglutit et un sourire idiot étira ses lèvres pendant qu'il se redressait sur sa chaise roulante en faisant ressortir les muscles de ses épaules. Il y avait presque de la bave au coin de ses lèvres, c'était pathétique.

Je ne l'avais même pas entendue. Comment se faisait-il que je ne l'ai pas entendue ?

A présent que je savais qu'elle était derrière moi, tous mes sens étaient en alerte, de son odeur à sa chaleur. Mes doigts se resserrèrent instinctivement sur eux-même et je commençai à tourner les talons pour mes diriger vers la session Histoire quand Jacob demanda d'une voix exagérément suave :

" Je peux t'aider, Isabella ? "

Je pouvais presque imaginer le sourire Colgate en accompagnement. Gerbant.

" Non. C'est lui que je suis venue voir. "

J'accélérai le pas, le cœur au bord des lèvres, tandis que le bruit de ses talons me poursuivait.

Non. Pas un autre dialogue.

Je m'engouffrai dans un rayon et commençai à chercher frénétiquement les livres dont j'avais besoin, espérant pouvoir les repérer avant qu'elle n'ait pu me dire quoi que ce soit.

Nos conversations, depuis le collège, je pouvais les compter sur les doigts d'une main. Mais elles étaient toutes gravées au fer rouge dans ma mémoire.

La première fois, c'était en cinquième. J'avais eu une meilleure note qu'elle en Biologie...

" Tu me fuis ? " Demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Je soupirai presque de soulagement en voyant un des livres que je voulais emprunter. Plus que deux.

" J'imagine que tu te doutes de ma présence ici. " Continua-t-elle de sa voix impersonnelle.

Oh oui, je le savais. Je l'avais su dès que j'aavais senti son odeur derrière moi.

" Quand vas-tu enfin cesser de parasiter ma vie ? "

Je suspendis ma main en l'air et la laissai retomber le long de mon corps en me tournant lentement vers elle avec un sourire amer sur les lèvres.

Pourquoi avait-elle toujours tendance à inverser les rôles ?...

Elle se tenait là, dans le contre jour de la fenêtre, droite comme la Statue de la Liberté, tenant serré contre elle son si précieux agenda en cuir que son père avait dû lui offrir par pur caprice, son sac hors de prix sur son épaule, son décolleté plongeant toujours aussi indécent.

A mon tour, je déglutis et lui lançai un regard polaire.

Je n'avais jamais plié devant elle, ce n'était pas maintenant que j'allais commencer.

Si elle était venue me voir, c'était forcément parce qu'elle s'était doutée de ce qui se passait avec Montgomery. Peut-être même m'avait-elle vu déjeuner avec lui. Elle ou un de ses larbins.

Le Pr Montgomery était celui que je voulais pour être mon chef de projet. C'était l'un des meilleurs professeurs d'Histoire contemporaine de la côte Est, pour ne pas dire le meilleur. Ses conférences et ses livres étaient une référence dans tout le pays et probablement dans le monde entier. Il était l'une des raisons pour que je m'inscrive à Princeton. Il était l'ultime étape de ma réussite. S'il acceptait de soutenir mon mémoire, j'étais quasiment certain de pouvoir un jour enseigner dans cette prestigieuse université, d'autant plus que les rumeurs le prédestinaient à être notre futur doyen.

Et je me doutais bien qu'elle avait eu la même idée que moi à en juger par ses yeux chocolatés qui semblaient presque sans vie tant ils étaient glacials. C'était pour cette raison que j'avais travaillé tout l'été pour présenter une ébauche de mémoire aujourd'hui. Et comme d'habitude, il semblait que j'avais eu un coup d'avance sur elle.

" Montgomery est à moi. Je ne laisserai certainement pas un vulgaire fils de pasteur me voler ma gloire.

_ Pas un vulgaire fils de pasteur. Mais un vulgaire fils de pasteur qui est meilleur que toi dans tout ce qu'il entreprend. Il y a une belle différence. "

Le son de ma voix me surprenait toujours lorsque je m'adressais à elle. Il était toujours bas, calme et froid. Alors qu'elle, elle s'emportait toujours rapidement. C'était peut-être pour cette raison que je m'étais toujours senti supérieur à elle.

Un rictus mauvais déforma ses lèvres.

" Il est à moi. Et ça te tue de l'avouer. Je suppose qu'il ne t'a pas confirmer qu'il te prendrait en tutorat. Je suppose également qu'il ne t'a pas envoyé son dernier bouquin dédicacé.

_ Il ne t'a pas non plus confirmer son tutorat. Il le fait toujours une semaine après la rentrée.

_ Dans une semaine, il me mangera dans la main.

_ Parce que tu vas faire venir en hélico un repas du meilleur traiteur français de New York ? Pitié. Tu crois que tout le monde et aussi vain et superficiel que toi ?

_ Non. Je pense que beaucoup de gens aiment le raffinement. Mais tu ne dois certainement pas savoir ce que c'est à en juger par ta... _classe naturelle._" Grimaça-t-elle.

Malgré moi, je sentis mon cœur se serrer douloureusement à sa réplique.

Je n'étais pas un fils de riches, tout au plus un fils de bourgeois et on me l'avait toujours amèrement reproché. A Sainte Prudence, beaucoup m'avait demandé ce que ma mère avait dû faire pour que je sois accepté dans l'établissement. A chacun de mes passages en classe supérieure avec brio, ce fut à moi qu'on demanda ce que j'étais près à faire pour survivre dans ce milieu.

Au début, sans doute à cause de la naïveté dans la quelle mes parents avaient toujours voulu que je grandisse pour me protéger du monde et ses noirceurs, je m'étais demandé ce qu'ils voulaient tous dire par là. Tous ces sourires en coin. Toutes ces remarques ignobles.

Maintenant, je trouvais ça absurde.

Et puis, nous avions eu notre deuxième conversation. A la fin de notre collège. Ce fut elle qui me sortit de ma bulle.

J'avais été confronté d'un coup à la cruauté des autres et plus particulièrement à la sienne. J'avais compris que tous leurs regards n'étaient que méchanceté gratuite. Et ce fut à ce moment-là que je décidais de leur prouver à tous que j'étais capable de faire partie de leur monde, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. J'avais travaillé d'arrachepied, je prenais des cours particuliers, je demandais des devoirs en plus, je m'enfermais des jours entiers dans une bibliothèque, je me créais une ambition, le but de toute une vie. Et le nom de Princeton s'était peu à peu esquissé dans mon esprit.

A cause d'eux.

A cause d'_elle_.

" Tu sais très bien que tu ne m'atteindras pas. Lui fis-je du ton le plus hautain que je pus employer.

_ Non. Je sais très bien que tu caches tout au fond de toi. Rappelle-toi notre troisième conversation. "

Notre troisième et dernière conversation. Jusqu'à ce jour.

Je venais d'essuyer une énième insulte.

C'était au milieu du lycée.

J'étais seul, dans un couloir désert, fuyant tout le monde, et même, quelque part, me fuyant moi-même.

Aujourd'hui encore, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais craqué ce jour-là. Ce n'était pas l'insulte la plus méchante qu'on m'avait dite. Je m'étais déjà relevé de bien pire. Mais sur le coup, j'avais eu l'impression que tout ce que j'entreprenais patiemment depuis toutes ces années, tout ce temps de labeur n'avait servi à rien. Qu'ils avaient tous, autant qu'ils étaient, raison.

Et elle était arrivée dans ma détresse la plus grande.

Elle, Jessica Stanley et Lauren Mallory.

La quelle détestais-je le plus ? Même encore aujourd'hui, j'avais du mal à répondre à la question.

En les voyant debout devant moi, sur le coup, j'eus le sentiment de voir les trois Parques en chair et en os. Celle qui tissait le fil, celle qui le déroulait et la plus terrifiante de toutes, celle qui le coupait. Et dans le sourire triomphant et glacial qu'elle arborait, cette dernière était réincarnée par Isabella Swan, superbe de cruauté et de sadisme.

Je m'étais senti minuscule. Vain. Insignifiant.

J'avais presque eu envie de lui dire qu'elle avait gagné. Que j'abandonnais. Que je lui laissais toute la gloire. Qu'elle me laisse en paix.

Et puis, elle avait prononcé un mot dans sa litanie. Fierté. Le mot qui m'avait toujours forgé et qui resterait ma ligne directrice vitale, quoi qu'il advienne.

" Je n'abandonnerai pas. Lui dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

_ Je le sais. Tu me... _décevrais_ si c'était le cas. Un chat adore manger une souris combattante. Tu es celle que j'ai toujours mise de côté et que je savourerai avec le plus de délice. Parce que tu sais dans ton for intérieur qu'au final, tu ne gagneras jamais contre moi, Masen. Et c'est pour cela que tu es juste ridicule et insignifiant. "

Elle me lança un long regard comme pour me signifier que notre quatrième " conversation " s'achevait là, qu'elle avait toutes les cartes en main et qu'elle était certaine de gagner.

J'essayai tant bien que mal de le soutenir, serrant fort dans ma main l'un des bouquins que j'avais l'intention d'emprunter, comme s'il était mon arme ultime contre elle.

Longtemps après son départ, longtemps après que le son de ses talons eut disparu, je restais tout de même figé sur place, à regarder dans le vide.

J'étais sonné.

Elle m'avait vidé en quelques phrases.

Je me sentais bouillonnant et tremblant. Faible et dépité.

Puis le mot que je me répétais inlassablement chaque fois que je voulais surmonter un obstacle.

Fierté.

Mon orgueil était ce que j'avais de plus précieux. Un orgueil sans limite et démesuré.

Sans réfléchir, je sortis de mon rayon, oubliant la raison-même pour la quelle je me trouvais là, et me dirigeai vers le comptoir de la bibliothèque où Jake s'était replongé dans dans son magasine avec son casque sur les oreilles.

Je laissais lourdement tomber le livre devant lui, le faisant sursauter une nouvelle fois.

" T'es malade ? Qu'est-ce que...

_ C'est toujours d'accord pour Vendredi ? " Le coupai-je, le cœur battant un peu plus vite.

Il me regarda, choqué et estomaqué durant de longues secondes. Puis un grand sourire étira ses lèvres.

" Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

_ Ça n'a...

_ Elle est partie comme une reine outrée, pianotant rageusement sur sur iPhone, alors ne me dis pas que ça n'a rien à voir.

_ J'ai envie de m'amuser.

_ Toi ? "

Il marmonna une excuse à mon regard noir et blessé, mais ne s'était toujours pas départit de son sourire.

" Eh ben... Soirée étudiante ?

_ Ce que tu veux.

_ C'est pour lever une nana ? "

Je soupirai.

" Ben quoi ! Je demande ! On dirait que tu fais enfin ressortir ton côté masculin alors je demande juste si ton côté prédateur s'est aussi extirpé de son sommeil éternel.

_ Je veux juste m'amuser. Viens dans ma chambre à 21 heures.

_ 18 heures. Il va falloir que je t'habille. " Rectifia-t-il avec un sourire encore plus large.

Je grognai de dépit.

_Tu veux la guerre, Swan ?... La souris est prête à te combattre..._


	3. Blessures et plan

**Note :**

_Bonsoir._

_C'est avec appréhension que je poste ce nouveau chapitre._ _En effet, je me suis posée pas mal de questions par rapport au dernier. Parce que je n'ai reçu que trois reviews. Étant une habituée de ce site sur une autre session de livre, je n'ai jamais eu aussi peu de reviews pour un second chapitre. Alors en juste titre, je m'interroge. Peut-être que mon histoire ne plaît pas, finalement - ça pourrait arriver. Peut-être que je n'ai pas le style adéquat. Peut-être que j'ai choisi une Bella trop " dark " mais je voulais changer par rapport aux stéréotypes qu'on a l'habitude de voir, alors, j'assume. Je verrai bien avec ce chapitre-là._

_Je vous souhaite malgré tout une bonne lecture, un très bon Réveillon et crois en ma petite étoile. Puisse le Père Noël m'apporter ce qui fait subsister un auteur sur ce site..._

_Pour la chanson, je l'ai choisie pas parce qu'elle est en directe relation avec le chapitre, mais plutôt un état d'esprit qui malgré tout, tout au fond, est bien là.  
><em>

_Je vous laisse en compagnie de Bella et vous dis à la semaine prochaine, portez-vous bien, bisous !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Trois : Blessures et plan - Bella's POV<strong>

Chanson : _Les filles seules __ Linda Lemay

**°o.o.o°**

A 18 h 30, concentrée sur l'écran de mon iPhone, je poussai d'une main certaine les portes battantes du Gossip Club.

A peine eus-je mis un pied à l'intérieur que deux bras puissants s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille et que deux lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur mon cou.

Malgré moi, je fermai les yeux et savourai, abandonnant momentanément mon portable.

Je souris en me retournant, plongeant mon regard dans des prunelles bleues, presque noires, et posai doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes, me laissant guider contre lui.

D'une main agile, il saisit mon sac et mon iPhone, les posant tous deux sur une table à côté de nous, puis se mit à parcourir de ses grandes mains mes flancs et mon dos. Je frissonnai en lui donnant l'accès à ma bouche.

Quelques trop courtes secondes plus tard, il se sépara de moi, me laissant presque pantelante.

Une boule d'amertume se forma dans ma gorge.

J'avais toujours eu horreur de l'effet qu'il avait sur moi depuis maintenant quatre ans. Mais tous les ans, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Il fallait que je me reperde dans ses bras…

« Bonjour, Mademoiselle la Présidente. » Souffla-t-il contre mon oreille.

Je souris, les yeux toujours fermés, essayant de calmer les pulsations de mon cœur un peu trop rapides.

J'avais reçu par sms dans l'après-midi ma réinsertion au poste de présidente du Gossip.

Après un début d'année catastrophique, je commençai à reprendre contrôle sur ma vie et… celle des autres.

« Combien de temps a-t-on ? Me souffla-t-il encore.

_ Trop peu. Fis-je sur le même ton.

_ Je peux passer chez toi ce soir ?

_ Je ne sais pas… »

Il sourit. D'un sourire trop sûr de lui.

Il savait.

Il savait le pouvoir qu'il avait sur moi, il savait qu'il était le seul à l'avoir et il savait qu'il pouvait en user encore et encore… Même si je ne le voulais pas.

Il s'éloigna vers le bar, me faisant presque regretter de ne pas avoir de suite cédé. Mais si je l'avais fait, ça n'aurait pas été moi.

Je le suivis des yeux, ne pouvant m'empêcher de bouffer des yeux chacun de ses mouvements, repris mon sac et mon iPhone, puis me dirigeai à mon tour vers le bar.

Je le regardai prendre deux verres.

« Pas d'alcool, j'imagine ? »

Je secouai la tête en souriant doucement.

Un jour, il faudrait que j'essaie.

Ne plus le voir.

Ne plus l'embrasser.

Le sortir de ma vie.

Il me servit un verre de jus de pommes et prit une bière.

« J'espère que tu notes tout ce que tu bois et que tu en retires le montant à la fin de chaque mois. » Fis-je en avalant une gorgée.

Il éclata de rire. Un rire chaud et grave qui me fit frissonner.

« Tu vas me reprocher quelques malheureux dollars alors que ton compte en banque croule sous les zéros ?

_ C'est mon père le propriétaire de ce bar…

_ Donc c'est à lui à me faire des remarques ou des reproches, pas à toi. »

Je lui lançai un regard noir, piquée au vif, qu'il salua d'un sourire goguenard.

Dieu que je pouvais le haïr par moment…

« Comment s'est passée ta journée ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Je haussai des épaules et avalai une gorgée de plus.

« Pas terrible.

_ Une imperfection dans le monde parfait de Miss Swan ?

_ Toujours la même.

_ Pauvre garçon. »

A nouveau, j'essayai de le fusiller du regard. Mais à nouveau, n'y parvins pas et accentuai son sourire.

Il se pencha vers moi et effleura mes lèvres en guise d'excuse silencieuse.

Je me fis violence pour ne pas saisir le col de son t-shirt noir et le garder un peu plus contre moi.

Il était le seul à connaître ma véritable aversion pour Edward Masen.

Le seul qui me connaissait un minimum.

Je n'avais jamais su comment il avait fait pour m'apprivoiser à ce point.

Dès le moment où mes lèvres s'étaient posées sur les siennes, j'avais eu envie… Envie d'être amoureuse de lui.

Quelque part, je savais que c'était le cas.

Il me faisait frémir. Il me donnait du plaisir. Ne me jugeait pas. Faisait partie de mon monde – d'une certaine façon…

Etait fascinant. Etait aussi beau qu'un vampire… Etait trop dangereux.

Je l'avais personnellement engagé pour le compte de mon père lorsque celui-ci m'avait acheté le Gossip Club quand j'avais été élue pour la première fois présidente de la confrérie du Gossip.

Il m'avait plu au premier abord, au premier coup d'œil. Il était grand, blond, assez musclé, souvent mal rasé, portant un jean la plus part du temps troué et des t-shirts indécents qui le moulaient à la perfection.

Il était un peu mon antithèse.

Alors que tout ce qui importait pour moi était ma réputation et l'image que les autres avaient de moi, lui en avait rien à foutre. Au contraire : plus on pensait qu'il était infréquentable, plus il était satisfait.

Deux jours après l'avoir engagé, nous avions fait passionnément l'amour sur le bar. Une semaine après, je le faisais venir chez moi.

J'avais été trop rapidement accro. Trop rapidement dépendante. Alors que lui… Lui profitait juste.

Je savais qu'il n'avait pas de sentiments pour moi. Qu'il n'en avait jamais eu pour personne. Qu'il attendait la bonne et que… je ne l'étais pas. Que je lui faisais passer du bon temps. Juste du bon temps.

Si je ne l'avais pas su depuis le début, je crois que j'aurais fini par le présenter à mon père. Oui, j'en serai sans doute arriver à ce stade crucial.

Parce qu'il avait réussi là où j'avais échoué. Il avait réussi à entrer dans ma peau alors que moi…

« Qu'a-t-il fait ? »

J'avalais avec un peu de difficulté la gorgée sucrée de pommes et ravalais une nouvelle fois mon amertume.

« On est obligé de parler de lui ? A chaque fois que je te vois, tu le mets sur le tapis. On ne pourrait pas… »

_Parler de nous._

Je m'interrompis et saisis sa pinte à moitié vide que je portai à mes lèvres.

« Waw ! Ça va vraiment pas, toi ! Il va falloir que je vienne ce soir…

_ Non. »

Il sourit à mon ton catégorique. Ne se laissa pas démonter.

« J'ai déjà entendu ce ton. » Sourit-il en reprenant sa pinte.

Cette fois-ci, je le fusillai du regard.

« Je te hais. Marmonnai-je.

_ Ça aussi, je l'ai déjà entendu… »

Mon téléphone vibra, m'arrachant un instant à la contemplation de ses yeux.

_« Petit retard. Serai là vers 20 h, peut-être avant. Lily xoxo »_

Je soupirai et reposai l'iPhone.

« Un problème ? S'enquit-il.

_ Alice et son sens de la ponctualité.

_ Réunion, ce soir ?

_ Ouais. »

A ce moment-là, la porte du bar s'ouvrit et Rosalie entra dans un nuage de parfum sucré.

« Bonsoir, James. » Sourit-elle en s'approchant de nous.

Celui-ci lui fit un sourire éblouissant et charmeur qui serra légèrement mon estomac.

Elle contourna le bar et l'embrassa rapidement avant de s'asseoir à mes côtés.

« Lauren et Jess m'ont demandé s'il y avait réunion, et comme je suppose que tu leur en as pas parlé, j'ai esquivé le sujet… M'apprit-elle.

_ Tu as bien fait. Tu as les dossiers ?

_ Dans mon sac. Lily n'est pas encore là ?

_ Elle m'a envoyé un message. Elle n'est pas là avant 20 h.

_ On peut commencer sans elle, si tu veux.

_ Oui. Déblayons. Je verrai avec elle les dernières qui resteront en lice, si nous ne nous sommes pas décidées.

_ Tu veux boire quelque chose, Rose ? Lui demanda James avec son satané sourire.

_ Un thé vert s'il te plaît, merci. Sourit-elle

_ Vous êtes raisonnables les filles, ce soir.

_ On a du boulot. » Marmonnai-je en prenant mes affaires pour m'installer à une table, coupant court à son espèce de flirt.

Je vis néanmoins Rosalie lui sourire et me suivre. Elle s'installa en face de moi et sortit les 17 dossiers de son sac.

« Je me suis permis de jeter un coup d'œil. Je pense qu'il y en a déjà quatre que tu vas éliminer. »

Elle me présenta une liste de noms où certains étaient précédés d'une astérisque, signe qu'elles étaient déjà sur la sellette. Je regardai une première fois rapidement les dossiers et les lettres de motivation et me retrouvai rapidement avec 7 noms en moins.

« Cette Melody fait trop anorexique, même sur la photo on voit qu'elle est squelettique, ce n'est pas l'image qu'on s'efforce de donner de notre confrérie : tu rayes. Fis-je en refermant le dossier d'une blonde aux yeux verts et aux joues creuses.

_ Celle-ci n'a pas fait d'école privée et n'a même pas fait partie des pompom girls d'une de ses écoles. Je raye ? » me demanda-t-elle en me montrant la photo d'une brunette au regard terne malgré son sourire éblouissant.

J'acquiesçai et pris le dossier suivant de ma pile que j'ouvris.

Je fus de suite frappé par la beauté sculpturale de la fille. Blonde cendrée, des traits délicats et réguliers, des yeux bleu gris avec de légères taches de rousseur, elle arborait un sourire joyeux et sûre d'elle. Je regardai son nom et me figeai sur le coup.

« Denali… Comme Kate Denali ? » Demandai-je à Rose en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle les fronça à son tour et tourna le dossier vers elle en parcourant rapidement les lignes tapées soigneusement à l'ordinateur.

" Deux sœurs : Irina et Kate." Lit-elle. " Waw... "

Nous échangeâmes un regard surpris.

Kate Denali était l'une des plus illustres présidentes de la confrérie du Gossip que je n'avais malheureusement pas pu connaître.

« Personne ne s'est pas présentée contre moi, cette année ? » Demandai-je à Rose.

Elle secoua négativement la tête alors que je contemplai à nouveau la photo sous nos yeux.

Intéressant.

Elle aurait pu avoir le cran de se dresser contre moi dès le début, mais elle avait apparemment choisi de jouer la carte de la modestie… Je n'imaginais pas une Denali être dénuée d'ambition. Cette fille allait être dangereuse ; je devais donc l'avoir rapidement sous ma coupe.

« École privée ? Demandai-je à Rose qui avait toujours le dossier sous ses yeux.

_ Oui. Présidente d'un club d'échec et bras droit de la capitaine d'équipe des pompom girls pendant trois ans.

_ D'où vient-elle ?

_ Seattle.

_ Lettre de motivation ? »

Elle la parcourut rapidement d'un bout à l'autre.

« La meilleure que j'ai lue jusqu'à présent. »

J'acquiesçai en silence alors que James nous apportait de nouvelles boissons.

« Waw. Canon. » Fit-il en tournant vers lui le dossier sans la moindre gêne.

A la lueur de son regard, je le lui arrachai des mains et lui lançai un regard noir.

« Nouvelle recrue ?

_ Oui. Répliqua aussitôt Rose

_ Je ne sais pas. » Fis-je en même temps.

Un sourire narquois éclaira son visage, puis il saisit le mug vide de Rose et mon verre puis s'en retourna sans un mot vers le bar.

« Tu es amoureuse de lui. »

Je me détournai de lui et regardai froidement Rosalie qui, comme à son habitude, ne scia pas.

« Ça crève les yeux. Insista-t-elle.

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

_ Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi et tu le sais. Et lui aussi à en juger par son comportement.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_ Il se joue de toi.

_ Il prend ce que je lui donne.

_ Il prend beaucoup plus et ça te fait paniquer. Bella, ça fait près de quatre ans que ça dure, que je me tais, et…

_ Stop. » La coupai-je d'un sifflement.

Elle me lança un regard polaire et blessé que je décidai d'ignorer.

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de parler de ces choses-là.

_ Normal, tu les abordes jamais.

_ C'est bien ce que je disais. »

Elle secoua un instant sa chevelure ondulée et détourna le regard.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et que Alice chantonna un bonjour avant de se diriger vers notre table.

« Eh bien… Quel accueil. » Marmonna-t-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue.

Elle contourna la table et embrassa Rose à son tour qui ne broncha pas.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose, Alice ? Demanda James.

_ Un thé aux fruits rouges. »

Elle se laissa tomber à côté de Rose après avoir enlevé son trench et nous regarda tour à tour.

En cas de disputes ou de prises de tête, il fallait toujours compter sur Alice pour s'en mêler et essayer de réparer les dégâts.

« Bon… Que se passe-t-il ? Nous demanda-t-elle patiemment.

_ Demanda-lui vu qu'il faut toujours avoir sa permission, apparemment. » Marmonna Rose sans se détourner de la vitre.

Alice s'autorisa à me lancer un regard lourd de sens que je soutins sans scier.

James apporta quelques secondes plus tard son thé, et une fois n'est pas coutume, je ne le regardai même pas, concentrée sur le regard noisette en face de moi.

« Elle ne comprend pas qu'il y a des sujets que je ne veux pas aborder. Finis-je par lâcher de mauvaise grâce.

_ Et après, elle me fait sous-entendre que je suis sa meilleure amie. » Marmonna Rose.

A ses mots, mon cœur se serra et je lui lançai le regard le plus noir que je ne lui avais jamais adressé.

« On se calme. Je suis sûre que ce n'est rien. Tempéra Alice.

_ Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? » Sifflai-je.

Rosalie se tourna vers moi et le fit un sourire froid.

« Je te parle de ma relation avec Alec depuis que nous sommes ensemble. Je te confie mes doutes, mes espoirs, mes peines, mes blessures. Qu'ai-je en retour ? Rien. Tu trouves ça juste ? Pas moi. »

Alice se tourna vers moi, attendant ma réponse, comme un juge écoutant l'avocat de la défense et celui de l'accusation.

« Quand tu as des doutes, quand ton monde de perfections n'est plus, momentanément, plus aussi parfait que tu ne le voudrais, je suis là. Quand tu m'appelles, je viens. Quand tu as besoin de moi, je viens. T'ai-je demandé un seul service ? T'ai-je demandé de venir une seule fois au milieu de la nuit parce que je me sentais seule ? Non. L'as-tu fait ? Oui. Continua-t-elle.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, si tu as autant de reproches à me faire ?

_ Je t'accepte comme tu es. Je sais très bien que quelque part, tu n'es pas aussi pimbêche que tu veux qu'on le pense.

_ Tu m'acceptes comme je suis. La preuve… Ironisai-je.

_ Plusieurs fois tu m'as blessée, je suis toujours revenue, à ce que je sache . Ça devrait te suffire.

_ Il y a des choses dont je ne veux pas parler. Répétai-je.

_ Pourtant, il va falloir qu'un jour tu te décides. Ma patience a des limites.

_ Donc en gros, tu veux que Bella se confie un peu plus à toi. Résuma Alice.

_ Exactement.

_ Bella ? »

Je regardai un moment Rosalie avant de me détourner sans répondre.

« Je ne te demande pas de le faire de suite. Mais avec le temps. J'en ai marre d'avoir l'impression qu'on a une amitié à sens unique.

_ Parfait.

_ N'emploies pas ce ton, s'il te plaît…

_ Si on revenait à nos moutons ? » Éludai-je en lui prenant la liste de noms.

Elle soupira et me lança un regard blessé. Le deuxième depuis le début de cette soirée.

Alice me regarda avec insistance.

« On en reparlera… Mais pas maintenant. Marmonnai-je.

_ Quand ?

_ … Vendredi. T'auras qu'à venir te préparer à la maison avant notre fête d'ouverture. »

Elle me regarda avec scepticisme mais parut se détendre et recommença à compulser les dossiers étalés sur la table.

« Bon, alors explique-moi tout, Bella. » Me fit Alice.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je lui racontai ce que Jessica avait vu et lui rapportai dans les grandes lignes la discussion éclair que j'avais eu avec Masen à la bibliothèque Firestone. Elle m'écouta attentivement, le regard dans le vide et les sourcils froncés. Une fois mon récit achevé, j'attendis avec patience son verdict.

« Je peux déjà te dire que vous faites tous les deux fausse route. »

Je l'observai, étonnée, ainsi que Rose.

« Montgomery n'a pas l'intention de prendre d'élèves en tutorat cette année, il est en pleine rédaction de son prochain livre, et étant donné qu'il est appelé à remplacer l'actuel doyen, je doute qu'il le fasse, et puis de toute façon, je le sais avec certitude. Il choisira un élève, oui, mais il le refilera au Pr Cullen. »

Je tressaillis, à l'instar de Rosalie.

Putain, pas lui. Pas le Pr Cullen...

« Ça fait des années qu'il ne fait plus de tutorat. Observa Rose.

_ Il reprend du service cette année. C'est Emmett, son fils, qui me l'a dit. »

Au prénom d'Emmett, Rosalie se raidit sur son siège et devint aussi froide que la glace.

« Je l'ai vu il y a deux jours. Précisa Alice.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Lui demandai-je.

_ Que son père allait prendre l'élève qu'aura choisi Montgomery en tutorat, et qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que ce soit Masen, étant donné qu'ils correspondaient depuis le début de l'été par mails et qu'apparemment, il aurait esquissé le squelette de son mémoire. Du jamais vu, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. Même le Pr Cullen a été impressionné. »

Je pestai intérieurement.

Il manquait plus que ça.

Cullen le professeur que je ne pouvais pas voir, même en peinture, comme chef de projet. Et Masen comme concurrent…

Il allait falloir que je réfléchisse et très rapidement.

« Si ça peut te consoler, il n'avait pas l'air enchanté, non plus. »

Je ne répliquai pas.

Le seul point positif dans tout ça, était que je semblais être la première à savoir que Montgomery n'avait pas l'intention de prendre un privilégié en tutorat et que Masen allait tomber de haut. Mais s'il fallait faire amie-ami avec Cullen, je devais tout de même éloigner Masen de mes pattes, parce que si je ne supportais pas Cullen, ce n'était hélas pas son cas.

« Je suis la première à avoir cette info ? Demandai-je à Alice.

_ Normalement. A 90 % sûre.

_ Je vais alors quand même avoir besoin de toi.

_ Pour éloigner Masen ?

_ Exact.

_ Tu as une solution ?

_ Une fille.

_ Une fille ? »

Elle ne cacha pas sa surprise et me regarda avec curiosité.

« On parle bien d'Edward Masen, le fantôme de la bibliothèque Firestone ? T'es sûre qu'il sache ce que c'est ? Pas qu'il soit moche, hein ! Mais à part si tu as le sosie de Jeanne d'Arc dans tes nouvelles recrues, je ne vois pas vraiment… »

Je la coupai en posant devant elle le dossier de Tanya Denali.

« Denali… La sœur de Kate ? Hallucina-t-elle.

_ Elle-même. Souris-je.

_ Waw. Aussi belle que sa sœur. »

Elle parcourut rapidement son dossier et eut un air approbateur.

« Elle semble parfaite pour cette mission. Elle a deux points positifs majeurs : elle aime lire et la musique. Elle éveillera forcément sa curiosité si tu l'envoies en repérage à Firestone.

_ Tu penses que mon choix est judicieux ? M'enquis-je.

_ Oui. Mais un jour, il faudra que tu m'expliques un truc que je n'ai jamais compris. Comment fais-tu pour haïr un mec aussi beau que Edward Masen. Et ne grimaces pas. Rosalie est de mon avis… »


	4. Le Gossip Club part 1

**Note :**

_Bonsoir._

_J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Réveillon et que vous avez été gâté par le Père Noël. Pour ma part, il a répondu à mes attentes en ce qui concerne la petite histoire que je vous livre. J'avoue avoir un peu mieux respiré et avoir été assez surprise par votre enthousiasme. Tant mieux._

_Je tiens à préciser que le Edward/Bella mettra un peu de temps à se mettre en place - comme vous devez vous en douter, mais je tenais quand même à éclaircir ce point. Parce que, comme vous allez le voir dans ce chapitre, ils vont un peu partir chacun de leur côté, il faudra un évènement particulier pour déclencher une sorte de rapprochement, mais soyez patientes, ça viendra._

_Je vous remercie donc de tout cœur de me suivre et vous souhaite une bonne lecture, bisous ! Et très bonne année 2012 !_

_PS : j'ai coupé le chapitre en deux pour deux raisons : premièrement, ça aurait été à mon sens un tantinet trop long et puis j'ai une ou deux modifications à faire sur la deuxième partie. En espérant ne pas vous décevoir...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Quatre : Le Gossip Club (part 1)<strong>

**Edward's POV**

Chanson : _How soon is now ? ____The Smiths

" ... Je ne sais pas Jake. Franchement, je ne suis pas très convaincu... "

Je tirai inutilement sur la chemise bleu nuit que l'Indien m'avait apportée. La sixième que j'essayai. Et la sixième dans la quelle je n'étais pas à l'aise.

Je n'avais pas l'habitude de ça. Ces tissus qui épousaient trop bien mes muscles et mes formes. Les trois premiers boutons défaits sur mon torse. Les manches relevées sur les coudes.

Les seules fois où je mettais une chemise, c'était pour aller au temple et écouter mon père faire son sermon. Autant dire que je n'avais jamais pris de costume à Princeton. Une grave erreur selon l'Indien : un homme devait _toujours _en avoir un dans son armoire.

Il ne s'était donc pas étonné que mon dernier rendez-vous avec une fille remontait déjà à mon année de Terminale.

Je ne mettais pas mon sex appeal assez en valeur.

Je n'avais pas envie de « chair fraîche. »

Je n'étais qu'un " étudiant coincé d'une prestigieuse université qui ne pensait qu'à ses notes et qui devait se branler devant des vidéos porno ".

Il était bien parti dans sa description de ma personne... Jusqu'à la chute trop brutale.

" Edward... Je t'autorise à porter tes Converses parce que ça fait classe et décontracté, mais tu me mets cette chemise ! Je ne te l'ai pas montrée en dernier pour que tu rechignes en la voyant mais pour que tu te dises : " Putain ! Jake a raison, comme toujours ! C'est celle-là qu'il me faut ! " Me dit-il depuis le lit vide de mon colocataire qui n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie.

Je me détournai momentanément du miroir et lui lançai :

" Mais ce... ce n'est pas moi ! Soupirai-je.

_ C'est ton futur toi ! C'est cette apparence qui va vraiment te révéler aux autres et à toi-même. Je t'ai toujours dit que tu avais du potentiel ; ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais remarqué certains regards que les filles te lancent quand tu es plongé dans tes bouquins à Firestone et que tu n'arrêtes pas de te passer la main dans tes cheveux en te mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Rien qu'en faisant ça, je suis sûr que tu as déjà mis le feu à quelques petites culottes... "

Je marmonnai dans ma barbe, préférant ne rien répliquer sur mon potentiel inexistant à " mettre le feu à quelques petites culottes ".

" D'accord pour la chemise, mais je me rase. Finis-je par céder en passant une main incertaine sur mes joues.

_ Hors de question ! " Dit-il en se levant pour se placer à côté de moi.

Il me dépassait presque d'une tête et dans le reflet du miroir je me rendis compte à quel point nous étions dissemblables : là où il était tout en muscles, moi, je ne devais le ridicule dessin de mes abdominaux qu'au footing quotidien que je faisais et à une alimentation saine et équilibrée, là où il était mate de peau, j'étais pâle comme la Mort, là où il était sûr de lui, j'étais le manque de confiance en soi réincarné... Quand je le regardais dans sa chemise noire et son jean légèrement élimé, une part de moi ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'envier. Pour son assurance, son charisme et l'aura de magnétisme qu'il dégageait.

" Tu es très bien comme ça. Angela va en tomber à la renverse. Sourit-il.

_ Jake... Angela n'est _pas _amoureuse de moi. Grognai-je pour la énième fois.

_ Un jour, il faudra que tu ouvres les yeux sur les véritables intentions de cette fille. L'as-tu déjà vu avec un mec ?

_ Je... Non ! Enfin, je ne sais pas ! Elle dit qu'elle me dit tout, mais ce n'est peut-être pas le cas.

_ L'as-tu déjà entendue parler de quelqu'un d'autre ? Continua-t-il, imperturbable.

_ ... Non.

_ L'as-tu déjà vue saliver sur un autre mec ?

_ ... Non.

_ Cette fille est amoureuse de toi. Elle est là dès que tu l'appelles. Elle rougit quand tu lui souris. Elle bouffe du regard chacun de tes mouvements, chacune de tes paroles.

_ ... On se connaît depuis des années.

_ Et elle t'aime depuis des années. Si c'est pas mignon...

_ Mais... Ben...

_ Ben ? Elle ne sait pas qui c'est, Edward. Ben n'existe pas dans le monde parfait d'Angela Webber. "

Je le regardais quelques secondes à travers le miroir et finis par secouer la tête en me détournant pour aller m'asseoir sur mon lit.

Cette histoire était complètement débile et insensée.

Angela amoureuse de moi… Ca relevait presque de l'inceste.

J'avais connu cette fille au primaire – ses parents faisaient partie des ouailles de mon père – et on avait très vite sympathisé. On était devenus amis et j'avais été dépité quand son père avait lancé un non catégorique à notre demande commune de la mettre avec moi à Ste Prudence. Avec elle, peut-être aurai-je survécu avec moins de dégâts…

On était quand même restés en contact. On se voyait régulièrement. Et elle était devenue ma confidente, celle à qui j'avouais mes craintes, celle qui couvait ma haine pour Swan et ses larbins.

Elle ne m'avait jamais trahi. J'avais toujours pu compter sur elle. Et puis elle m'avait dit au cours du lycée qu'elle ferait tout pour qu'on se retrouve à l'université.

Et ça s'était concrétisé. Même si elle s'était dirigée vers le domaine économique.

Alors penser que cette fille, qui était pour moi comme ma sœur de sang, était amoureuse de moi… Mon cerveau n'acceptait tout simplement pas l'idée.

Et puis même ! Je n'avais jamais remarqué des regards trop appuyés ou le fait qu'elle « bouffe chacun de mes mouvements du regard ».

« Je ne pense pas que Angela soit amoureuse de moi. » Répétai-je au bout d'un long moment de silence.

Il roula ses yeux et sortit son portable de la poche arrière de son jean.

« Un peu plus de 20 h 30. On va y aller maintenant si on doit prendre tes deux boulets en chemin. » Fit-il en se levant.

Une vague d'angoisse immergea mon estomac, et j'avalais ma salive avec un peu de difficulté. Comme une fille à son premier bal de lycée, je me regardai pour la énième fois dans le miroir et passai une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux déjà bien emmêlés.

« Ça va bien se passer. Je suis là. Et si tu repères une fille, je te promets de te filer des tuyaux. » Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

J'eus un rire à la fois nerveux et jaune : comme si j'allais taper dans l'œil de quelqu'un ce soir, ou comme si j'allais rencontrer la femme de ma vie… Ridicule.

Je saisis ma veste à capuche gris chiné et me figeai sous le regard désespéré de Jacob, comme si je venais de commettre une faute de goût irréparable.

« Tu crois que je t'ai apporté une veste de costume pour faire joli sur ton lit ?

_ Je croyais que c'était la tienne. Marmonnai-je.

_ Non. J'ai le sang chaud. Au propre comme au figuré, d'ailleurs.

_ Qui te dit qu'elle va m'aller ? Fis-je en la regardant d'un air sceptique.

_ J'ai l'œil pour les fringues. Tu peux me faire confiance. »

Je l'enfilai de mauvaise grâce et fus surpris de la trouver aussi confortable. En effet elle m'allait comme un gant.

« Je te ferai pas la bise, même si tu me supplies. » Marmonnai-je à nouveau.

Il éclata de rire en me donnant une tape dans le dos et nous sortîmes de ma chambre.

Ben et Angela étaient sensés nous attendre devant mon immeuble, et ce fut effectivement là que nous les retrouvâmes quelques minutes plus tard.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Angela, ne pouvant m'empêcher de me rappeler la conversation que nous avions eu plus tôt avec Jacob.

« Edward, tu… Enfin… Waw… Ça change. » Balbutia-t-elle.

Je lui fis un sourire tremblant et crispé, ne sachant pas trop quoi lui répondre.

Jacob me regarda d'un air « qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? » mais se contenta de discuter avec Ben.

« Euh… Merci. Tu… C'est très joli… Ce que tu portes. » Fis-je sur le même ton.

A ma grande honte, je sentis mes joues s'échauffer et me tournai rapidement vers Ben pour lui demander comment s'était passée sa pré-rentrée, étant donné que je n'avais pas eu le temps de le voir depuis.

« Oh, ça va… On va avoir pas mal de boulot avec Angie, mais… ça va. »

Je surpris son regard et son sourire tendres, alors qu'il la dévorait des yeux. Pourquoi ne voyait-elle pas l'évidence ?

« Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû mettre ses talons. Ils me font déjà un mal de chien. » Grogna-t-elle en se dandinant sur place.

Je regardai pour la première fois ce qu'elle portait. Une robe pull noire toute simple avec plusieurs sautoirs rouges et blancs. Elle avait à la main une pochette assortie à ses colliers et ses chaussures à talons la grandissaient d'au moins 7 cm. Elle semblait avoir eu du mal à faire son chignon savament compliqué car quelques mèches folles s'en échappaient. Elle était manifestement mal à l'aise – je n'avais pas le souvenir de l'avoir vue habillée vraiment en « femme » - mais elle était vraiment jolie.

Ben lui, fidèle à lui-même, portait un t-shirt noir où était inscrit en rouge, comme s'il avait voulu être assorti à Angela, _The world is mine_.

« Mec… Pour notre prochaine sortie, tu viendras dans la piaule d'Edward et je te transformerai en sex symbol pour ta dulcinée. Fit Jake en regardant son t-shirt.

_ Ma dulcinée ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… » Débita-t-il en lançant un regard angoissé à Angela.

Jacob ricana et Angie passa son bras gauche sous mon bras droit.

« Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, Jacob, tu pourrais nous révéler où tu as l'intention de nous emmener. »

Nous nous tournâmes comme un seul homme vers lui, et il se redressa en nous lançant un regard mystérieux accompagné d'un sourire en coin.

« Je ne me suis pas moqué de vous. Je vous emmène où tout le monde doit être le premier Vendredi d'une année scolaire.

_ A la soirée VIP du Gossip ? » Hallucina Angela.

Ben le regard, éberlué, tandis que mon estomac tombait dans mes talons.

Non… Non, pas ça.

« Je ne viens pas. Fis-je en me détachant d'Angela.

_ Mais… Edward…

_ Ed, je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais… Ça se trouve, on ne la verra même pas, ou très peu. Répliqua Ben.

_ Non mais j'hallucine ! Vous vous entendez tous les deux ? » M'écriai-je.

Ils se jetèrent un regard coupable.

« Swan est tout le contraire de nous ! Swan vit en dehors du monde réel ! Continuai-je.

_ Edward… Ce n'est qu'une soirée. Tempéra Jacob.

_ Toi, tu la fermes ! Ce n'est pas qu'une soirée, et tous, autant que vous êtes, vous le savez parfaitement ! C'est le prolongement de mon calvaire personnel. Et puis, même ! On ne sera jamais acceptés dans son foutu bar de pimbêches et de bodybuildés ! Il faut des entrées, tout le monde sait ça. »

D'un geste théâtral, Jacob sortit quatre ticket en papier glacé noir où était écrit en blanc d'un style fin et ouvragé « Pass VIP Gossip ».

Angie poussa un petit cri étouffé et les prit d'un geste involontaire pour les observer de plus près.

« Comment les as-tu eus ? Souffla-t-elle tandis que Ben se penchait à son tour sur elle.

_ Qui as-tu soudoyé ? Demandai-je en même temps.

_ Je me suis arrangé avec Alec. Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire suffisant.

_ Quoi ? Parce que Alec a l'intention d'y aller aussi ? »

C'était la soirée où tout le monde dévoilait son vrai visage, pas possible.

Jamais au grand jamais je n'aurais cru voir Angie un jour émerveillée par des cartons d'invitation du Gossip, même si elle ne m'avait jamais donné son avis sur Swan et sa clique et qu'elle s'était toujours contentée de m'écouter avec patience et attention.

Elle ne s'intéressait pas à la mode.

Elle ne s'intéressait pas aux futilités.

Du moins, la Angie que je connaissais ne s'intéressait pas à ces choses-là.

Elle était simple, se souciait à peine de son apparence et c'était comme ça que je l'aimais.

Alec était un ami que j'avais rencontré lors d'une de mes interminables séances à la bibliothèque. Il était étudiant en Histoire de l'art et était fou amoureux d'une fille. Et quand il m'avait présentée Rosalie Hale, la blonde pulpeuse qui accompagnait partout Swan, il était retombé bien bas dans mon estime. Mais je m'étais vite ravisé sur deux points : premièrement, Rosalie n'était pas aussi conne et sadique que Swan. Et deuxièmement, la fille dont me parlait Alec avec tant de passion, n'était pas elle.

Je n'avais jamais osé aborder le sujet avec lui.

Quand il en parlait, c'était pendant des heures, comme s'il se libérait d'un poids.

Il en parlait avec véhémence, presque avec douleur. Et je m'étais demandé… Demandé si cette fille qu'il ne nommait jamais n'était pas la pire de toutes. Parce que, chose troublante, il semblait haïr Swan autant que moi, voire même plus.

« Apparemment, sa chère et tendre l'a convaincu. Me répondit Jake.

_ Il est trop faible.

_ Edward, s'il te plaît… Me souffla Angie.

_ Non ! Et puis, merde ! Qu'est-ce que j'y ferai ? M'énervai-je.

_ Ce que tout le monde fait au Gossip : s'amuser.

_ On pourrait s'amuser ailleurs. Ce n'est pas la seule soirée étudiante du campus, tout de même ?

_ Justement, si. Isabella s'arrange toujours pour être la seule soirée quand elle en organise une. Ça lui fait plus de publicité et donc plus de clientèle et de curieux. Ecoute, Edward. On va faire un deal, tous les deux : on y va, on y reste une petite heure, et si tu ne t'y plais vraiment pas, on rentre. Ok ? »

Angie me regarda d'un air suppliant, comme si j'allais lui faire rater la meilleure soirée de sa vie si je refusais.

Ben, lui, me regardait avec appréhension, comme s'il avait peur que la vision féminine d'Angela se volatilise trop rapidement.

Jake attendait, visiblement sûr de ma réponse.

Je regardais une nouvelle fois mes deux amis et finis par pousser un soupir de résignation qui étira un sourire triomphant sur le visage de l'Indien, alors qu'il dégainait son portable.

**°o.o.o°**

**Bella's POV**

Chanson : _Toi qui manques à ma vie __ Natasha St Pier

**°o.o.o°**

Serrée dans une création d'un certain Demetri Volturi, un ami d'Alice qui selon elle allait devenir le prochain Marc Jacobs, et perchée sur des talons aiguilles italiens Casadei noirs – ma marque italienne fétiche -, je vérifiai les derniers détails de la fête d'ouverture du Gossip avant l'ouverture des portes, un calepin et un stylo à la main.

La porte du Gossip Club s'ouvrit sur Alice glissée dans une robe de cocktail jaune canari, chaussures et pochette assortie. A chaque fois que je la voyais mettre sa couleur préférée, je me disais toujours deux choses contradictoires : premièrement, elle avait des goûts douteux, deuxièmement, il n'y avait qu'elle pour la porter avec autant d'élégance.

Elle me regarda avec ravissement, un brin de fierté dans ses yeux noisette, et m'embrassa.

" Sublimes, tes boucles. " Chantonna-t-elle en touchant délicatement mes cheveux qui cascadaient sur mes épaules.

Je grimaçai.

" J'aurais peut-être dû les relever. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. James m'a appelée en catastrophe à cause du buffet et... "

Je m'interrompis devant son sourire goguenard et roulai des yeux avant de compulser à nouveau ma liste ; inutile de perdre mon temps en palabres quand elle ne me croyait pas et qu'elle avait raison de ne pas le faire. Il me restait la réserve d'alcool à vérifier.

" Où est Rose ? Me demanda-t-elle en regardant de tous les côtés.

_ Avec son crève la faim, je suppose. Marmonnai-je.

_ Bella...

_ Quoi ? C'est toujours l'impression qu'il me donne quand je le vois.

_ Sois gentille.

_ Je ne lui parlerai pas si c'est de ça dont tu parles. Tu as réussi à distribuer les derniers cartons qu'il te restait ?

_ Oui. Ils sont partis rapidement, comme je te l'avais dit.

_ On est jamais trop prudents. Je veux que les nouvelles recrues entrent en premier. J'ai vu la dernière il n'y a même pas deux heures, c'est pour ça que j'ai dû me préparer en catastrophe.

_ Tu as parlé avec Rose ? »

Je fis semblant de voir une anomalie sur ma liste et pris tout mon temps pour lui répondre.

« On a reporté.

_ Bella...

_ Elle a compris pourquoi ! On doit se voir dans la semaine. »

Et c'était vrai.

Je l'avais appelée dans l'après-midi et elle m'avait semblé enchantée de la passer avec son crève la faim.

Je me dirigeai vers la réserve située derrière un rideau pourpre et allumai la lumière. Après un rapide décompte des bouteilles, je soufflai de soulagement je n'avais pas engagé James seulement pour sa plastique mais aussi pour son efficacité et son CV.

Tout était enfin prêt.

Je regardai ma montre et allai pour la première fois à l'une des vitres du bar pour voir la file d'attente s'allonger. Parfait il semblait y avoir déjà une trentaine de personnes. Je vérifiai aux alentours s'il n'y avait pas de personnes suspectes, genre des paparazzis, qui avaient toujours eu beaucoup de mal à se fondre dans la foule et ne repérai rien.

Je souris, satisfaite.

J'allais me retourner quand deux bras chauds et puissants s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille, me raidissant un peu.

« James… Non. Soufflai-je quand ses dents vinrent mordiller mon lobe droit.

_ Tu as été parfaite, cet après-midi. » Me répondit-il sur le même ton sans me lâcher.

Je grognai au souvenir de notre étreinte contre la porte d'entrée de mon duplex, sur mon canapé disign et dans ma douche. Malgré moi, mes doigts caressèrent le dessus de sa main qui enserrait ma taille, réveillant dans mon ventre une ondée de papillons.

C'était la dernière fois.

Il fallait que ce soit la dernière fois.

Et il fallait le lui dire…

« Tu ne reviendras plus. » Chuchotai-je en m'obligeant à enlever mes doigts de sa peau.

Je sentis son sourire se former sur mon cou.

« C'est à cause de Tanya ? » Murmura-t-il.

Je m'arrachai de son étreinte et me retournai pour lui lancer un regard noir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ? Sifflai-je.

_ La beauté du Diable. » Sourit-il.

Je m'en voulais encore de ma réaction quand j'avais fait passer son entretien à Tanya Denali la veille et qu'il l'avait dévorée des yeux pendant près de trois quarts d'heure. Elle était arrivée avec dix minutes d'avance mais j'étais déjà en entretien et Rose, derrière moi, pour mon plus grand malheur, l'était aussi.

Elle était parfaite.

Encore plus belle que sur la photo qu'elle avait envoyé.

Vêtue d'une robe noire de ville toute simple agrémentée d'un chale en cachemire bleu roi, de ballerines de la même couleur, d'un sac Hermès noir et d'aviators, les cheveux relevés en un chignon serré parfait – encore plus parfait que le mien… - elle m'avait sourit avec une sorte de candeur juvénile et s'était dirigée avec légèreté vers le bar… où le loup salivait déjà sur l'agnelle.

Il était de suite parti en chasse.

Elle lui avait répondu d'une voix claire et sensuelle, comme une fille qui a l'habitude que les garçons s'intéressent à elle.

Ses yeux avaient été indécents.

Elle n'avait pas semblé y faire attention mais j'avais senti qu'elle n'était pas dupe et qu'elle le laissait volontiers faire.

J'avais explosé intérieurement.

Si bien que la malheureuse Tamara à qui je faisais passer son entretien était partie limite en pleurant et avait fait une belle croix sur son souhait de devenir membre officiel du Gossip.

« Je t'interdis de l'approcher. » L'avertis-je.

Il éclata d'un rire franc et net.

« Jalouse ?

_ Tu n'as pas à sortir avec une des membres de ma confrérie. C'est contre l'éthique.

_ Je n'ai pas à sortir avec la fille de mon patron. Et pourtant je le fais.

_ Tu ne sors pas avec moi.

_ Oh, pardon, mademoiselle la Présidente. Je n'ai pas à coucher avec la fille de mon patron. Et pourtant je le fais. Est-ce mieux ?

_ Arrête avec ton obséquiosité ! M'agaçai-je.

_ Alors arrête avec tes ordres. Bella, je t'ai toujours dit que je faisais ce que je voulais. On s'amuse ensemble, et on aime ça mais ça ne va pas plus loin. Jamais tu ne me feras rencontrer ton père et mes parents sont morts.

_ Je te hais ! » Crachai-je en sentant mes yeux s'humidifier.

Il passa une main rassurante et incroyablement chaude sur ma joue droite, accélérant les pulsations de mon cœur, et me sourit comme il aurait souri à une enfant.

« Je sais très bien ce que tu ressens pour moi, Bella. Mais je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut et quelque part, je sais que tu le sais. »

Après ces mots, il lâcha ma joue et s'éloigna vers les quatre étudiants qu'il avait engagé pour l'occasion, me laissant seule, au bord du gouffre.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et refermai mes doigts sur mon stylo.

Oui… C'était définitivement la dernière fois que je le laissais me toucher.

« Bella ! J'ai Rose au téléphone, elle a oublié son carton et l'un des gorilles de l'entrée l'a refoulée avec Alec, tu… Hey ! Tu vas bien ? »

Elle s'approcha de moi et passa un bras protecteur autour de mes épaules.

« Un jour, je lui exploserai les couilles à ce salaud. » Marmonna-t-elle .

J'esquissai malgré moi un sourire pendant qu'elle me prenait plus étroitement contre elle.

« Il faut que tu le vires de ta vie, Bella. C'est la seule solution. Me dit-elle.

_ Mais… Il faudra que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre. Que j'explique la situation à mon père… Papa ! »

Je m'éloignai d'un coup des bras d'Alice et regardai ma montre. J'avais complètement oublié que je devais appeler mon père ce soir.

J'essayai d'essuyer les larmes qui avaient commencé à se former dans mes yeux et tentai de reprendre le contrôle sur moi-même.

« Prends mon pass, il est sous le bar. S'il ne veut toujours pas la laisser passer, envoie-le moi. Voilà pourquoi j'ai horreur de ne pas travailler avec les même personnes. Et tu peux leur dire que c'est la première et dernière fois que je les engage. Je ferai appel à une autre agence pour notre prochaine soirée. »

Je m'éloignai vers la petite salle destinée à servir de vestiaires pour récupérer mon iPhone et appelai mon père… pour tomber sur la messagerie. Je m'excusai de mon retard et le remerciai pour les 10 000 $ qu'il avait eu la gentillesse de me verser en compensation à mes huit semaines de stage dans son cabinet et lui promettais de le rappeler durant le week-end. J'hésitai un moment à lui parler de James mais décidai qu'il serait plus sage de le faire de vive voix et lui souhaiter de passer une bonne soirée.

De retour dans la salle, Rose et son crève la faim entraient alors que j'entendais crier Alice d'une voix haut perchée sur les gardes du corps de l'entrée.

J'embrassai Rose et me forçai à faire un sourire à Alec, qui comme à son accoutumée, me regarda comme s'il observait quelque chose à travers une fenêtre.

« Tu es superbe. Me complimenta Rose.

_ Pas autant que toi. Souris-je en contemplant son drapé de soie noire asymétrique.

_ Une création de Demetri.

_ Copieuse. La taquinai-je.

_ Il fait vraiment de pures merveilles. Répliqua-t-elle en touchant de ses doigts fins le tombé en voilage de ma robe.

_ Oui. Il faudra que je passe dans son atelier. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

_ Volontiers. Je meurs de soif. Mais je vais d'abord mettre mes affaires au vestiaire.

_ Laisse. » Souffla Alec en lui prenant son sac et sa veste.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire attendri puis il s'éloigna.

« Excuse-moi pour le lapin de cet après-midi. Fis-je, une fois seules.

_ Ce n'est rien. On en a profité pour se balader.

_ On peut se voir demain, si tu veux. »

Elle me regarda avec surprise.

« Ça ne va pas ? » me demanda-t-elle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder en direction du bar où James installait des coupes de Champagne.

« Je t'expliquerai. Répondis-je.

_ Oh… » Souffla-t-elle en suivant mon regard.

Elle posa une main réconfortante sur mon bras.

« Ne t'en fais pas… On va passer une bonne soirée tout de même. » Me dit-elle avec un léger sourire au quel j'eus grand mal à répondre.

**°o.o.o°**

**Edward's POV**

Chanson : _Somebody to love __ Queen

**°o.o.o°**

Les mains fermement plongées dans les poches avant de mon jean, je regardai avec de plus en plus d'appréhension les portes de l'antre du Diable se rapprocher inexorablement.

Depuis que nous avions quitté ma résidence, je n'avais pas décroché les mâchoires, même quand Jared, le secrétaire de notre doyen et accessoirement un des amis les plus proches de Jacob qui semblait partager avec lui sa passion obsédante pour Swan, nous avait rejoint.

Je cherchais frénétiquement un moyen ou une excuse pour m'éclipser avant que nous arrivions.

Mais rien ne venait.

Je ne trouvais rien.

« Et une de plus. Ria Jared.

_ Il va lever une nana ce soir. Et ça sera grâce à moi. » Se rengorgea Jake.

Je les regardai sans comprendre, m'arrachant à mes profondes réflexions.

« A 1 heure. » Me fit Jared avec un clin d'œil.

Jake me fit un « oui » de la tête confiant et par réflexe, je me retournai.

Je croisai le regard d'une rousse à la chevelure sauvage qui portait une robe noire à fine bretelles près du corps, très simple. Qui me sourit. D'un sourire à la fois charmeur et… énigmatique.

Je sentis mes joues s'échauffer et détournai mes yeux, mal à l'aise.

« Pas mal. Fit Jacob.

_ Et encore. T'as pas vu la blonde qui est avec elle. Canon. » Répliqua Jared.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Ben et Angie semblaient plongés dans une grande conversation, coupés du monde. Angela agitait ses mains, signe qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec ce que lui disait notre ami.

Je me détournai et passai une main dans mes cheveux : si cette soirée avait pour résultat un rapprochement certain entre ces deux-là, elle n'aurait pas été raté jusqu'au bout.

« Ed ! Ta future approche. » Me murmura rapidement Jacob.

Je me tournai rapidement pour me retrouver presque nez à nez avec la rousse qui m'avait regardé quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Salut. Ma copine te demande si tu ne voudrais pas prendre un verre avec nous à l'intérieur. Tu peux amener tes amis, aussi. » Me dit-elle d'une voix légèrement rauque.

Je l'observai un instant sans réagir, pas très sûr d'avoir compris l'information.

« Il accepte. Répliqua à ma place Jacob.

_ Plutôt deux fois qu'une. » Renchérit Jared avec un sourire charmeur.

La rousse cependant, se tourna vers moi et attendit ma réponse.

« Euh… Oui. » Bégayai-je.

Elle eut un léger sourire en coin.

« C'est la blonde avec le dos nu noir et l'étoile en argent en dessous des omoplates. » M'indiqua-t-elle.

Je suivis son indication et vis en effet à quelques mètres devant une blonde, les cheveux relevés en un chignon compliqué en pleine discussion avec trois autres filles.

« Elle s'appelle Tanya. M'apprit-elle.

_ Et toi ? Demanda habilement Jacob.

_ Victoria. Mais tu peux m'appeler Vic, si tu veux. Répliqua-t-elle avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre ses copines.

_ Belle plante. Fit Jared.

_ Pas mal du tout, ouais. Edward, tu vas faire un carton ce soir. »

Je haussai des épaules, regardant toujours la fille mystérieuse qui m'avait invité ou prétendument invité et la vis quelques secondes plus tard sortir des rangs avec ses copines.

« Elle passe devant. A mon avis, c'est une nouvelle recrue de Queen Swan. » Dit Jared.

Je grimaçai au surnom qu'il lui donnait.

Jake et son ami entamèrent une conversation sur la voiture de ce dernier et me fichèrent la paix jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions devant deux hommes d'au moins deux mètres et trois fois plus larges que moi, une liste dans les mains de celui qui se trouvait à ma gauche.

« Noms et pass. » Grogna-t-il.

Jacob s'empressa de lui répondre et de lui donner cérémonieusement les cartons d'invitation.

« Black. Cinq personnes, c'est bien ça ? Demanda-t-il, les yeux fixés sur sa feuille.

_ Exact. Répondit l'Indien.

_ Allez-y. »

Puis, le second garde du corps nous ouvrit la porte d'entrée des Enfers.

Plus d'une cinquantaine de personnes se trouvaient déjà à l'intérieur, buvant, riant ou s'interpelant.

Je les regardai comme un explorateur dans un monde nouveau, sur ses gardes et pas très sûr de lui, extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Alors c'était ça l'ambiance du Gossip Club.

Des banquettes en cuir rouge et noir, un gros néon rouge indiquant « Gossip Club » d'une écriture finement ouvragée au dessus du bar, l'alcool qui coulait à flot, un étage plus discret dont l'escalier était toujours éclairé de néons rouges entrelacés aux barreaux de fer, de petites tables et une ambiance feutrée et jazzy.

Un endroit que je n'aurais jamais associé à Swan.

« Vous voulez boire quoi ? Nous demanda Jacob.

_ Une Vintage n°1. Répondit aussitôt Jared.

_ Ils en ont ? Hallucina Ben.

_ Isabella ne lésine jamais sur la qualité. Répliqua le secrétaire.

_ Mais c'est la bière la plus chère du monde et elle vient du Danemark !

_ Papa a les moyens. » Fis-je. « Tu me prends une bière aussi. Mais une pression simple.

_ Et c'est… gratuit ? Hésita Ben.

_ Du moment où on a payé l'entrée… Dit Jake en haussant des épaules.

_ On a rien payé du tout. Répliqua Angela.

_ Vous inquiétez pas. Je les ai eues gratuitement. Enchaîna-t-il en nous faisant un clin d'œil.

_ Waw… Euh… Une Tequila Sunrise. »

Je me tournai vers elle, et la regardai, presque sous le choc.

« Euh… Angie… Tu ne bois jamais d'alcool… Hasardai-je.

_ T'inquiètes. C'est deux verres d'alcool par personne maximum. On te composte ton carton dès que tu prends un verre au bar. Les soirées du Gossip Club sont connues pour ça Isabella tient à ce que la conduite de ses invités soit irréprochable et limite au maximum tout débordement.

_ On est à Princeton, Edward. L'une des plus grandes universités de la planète. Et on a survécu sans trop de dommages jusqu'à notre quatrième année. Je pense que ça a le mérite d'être arrosé. Me répliqua mon amie.

_ Donc, une Vintage n°1, une pression, une Tequila Sunrise et… Résuma Jacob en se tournant vers Ben.

_ Ben… Si on peut prendre ce qu'on veut… Je veux bien goûter la Vintage n°1.

_ Pas de soucis. Edward, si tu veux trouver ta copine, il faut monter à l'étage. Je vous rejoins quand j'ai passé la commande. »

Après un tour rapide dans les vestiaires, nous prîmes la direction de l'escalier en bois qui menait à l'étage.

Je me sentis de suite beaucoup mieux qu'en bas il y avait trois fois moins de monde.

Quelques regards curieux se tournèrent vers nous quand je repérai la rousse qui m'avait parlé quelques minutes plus tôt, un verre à la main, en train de discuter avec Rosalie Hale.

Mon estomac se tordit en voyant l'espèce de carré VIP où se trouvait ma mystérieuse inconnue, ses amies, Rosalie Hale, Alec et… Swan. Cette dernière était en pleine conversation avec la blonde qui m'avait invité. Celle-ci était toujours dos à moi, de telle sorte que je ne pouvais distinguer ses traits. Mais rien que le fait de la voir avec Swan me fit freiner des quatre fers.

« Oh, putain. Elle est avec Queen Swan. » Murmura Jared avec excitation.

Il me poussa en avant pour que je me dirige vers la table, et dans son élan, je trébuchai presque sur mes pieds. Ce fut à ce moment-là que je croisai le regard impénétrable de Swan qui se figea dans sa phrase avant de la poursuivre.

« Hey ! » me fit alors la rousse qui nous avait dit s'appeler Victoria.

Puis, la blonde se retourna et je crus que le monde allait s'écrouler sous mes pieds.

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres pleines lorsque nos regards se rencontrèrent et mon estomac se noua instantanément.

Elle n'était pas belle, non. Elle était… Parfaite.

Des traits et des sourcils fins, un nez aquilin, une peau légèrement bronzée, des lèvres rouges et un regard, qui de là où je me trouvais, me sembla clair. Du bleu. Ou peut-être du gris.

Est-ce qu'on pouvait tomber amoureux au premier regard ?

Etre sûr d'avoir rencontré la femme de sa vie au moment même où elle entrait dans notre champ de vision ?

La réponse à ces deux questions me semblait tout à coup évidant, alors que je n'arrivai toujours pas à détacher mes yeux des siens : oui.

Plus rien n'existait, désormais.

De la pièce où nous nous trouvions, aux personnes présentes.

Il ne restait que nous.

Nous, les battements de mon cœur et cette vieille chanson qui commença à raisonner dans ma tête : _Somebody to love_ du groupe mythique britannique Queen…


End file.
